dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kilik Lunge
Kilik Lunge and is a E.A.T Class student who is currently one of the top 3 performing Meisters within DWMA. He is also the Meister of both Fire and Thunder as well is both a Two-Star Meister and a member of Spartoi. He's one of the supporting characters within the Soul Eater series. He is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. Appearance Kilik is a black Meister with dark eyes and black hair, and is thirteen years old in the first part of the series, seems to be around Black☆Star's age. His hairstyle is a combination of short dreadlocks along the top of his scalp, with cornrows lining the sides and back. He wears square-rimmed glasses and is seen with them both on and off. Being known for his physical fitness, he is quite well-built, though he tends to stand with poor posture, slouching over. Kilik's outfit consists of a short-sleeve shirt that appears to have either a shadowy Shinigami pattern across the sleeve ending or a joint lightning-fire pattern across the sleeve ending, with flame patterns on the right sleeve, lightning bolt patterns on the left. In later appearances, he simply has a plain white shirt with 'DC' (probably standing for Death City) written on the left breast. He also has a unique gold-coloured tribal-looking necklace, but, like his first shirt, this was removed in his later appearances. He wears grey pants with various decorative chains, a sweatband on each of his arms that covers almost the entire forearm and sneakers. On formal occasions, he wears a suit, but also wears a green baseball cap turned to the side as well. When becoming a member of Spartoi, Kilik adopts the team's uniform. Out of all the members of Spartoi, Kilikn wears the most ordinary uniform: a plain, white dress shirt with the top opened slightly to reveal his sternum. He has the sleeves rolled up just below his biceps. He wears a long sweatband on each of his wrists that covers the majority of his forearms; one is light-patterned while the other is dark and light patterned. He was once seen with a small necklace in his shirt and a longer one outside his shirt alongside striped braces/suspenders that ran through his shirt collar. Lastly, he wears blue pants and white sneakers. Personality Kilik's personality seems similar to Black☆Star's, albeit curtailed to a much more manageable level. One of the differences is that he lacks the egotistical trait of Black☆Star as he is slightly more laid-back and lighthearted guy always optimistic. He sometimes acts like a leader in his group consisting of Kim, Ox, himself and their Weapon partners. He rarely panics, always remaining upbeat and optimistic, even in an intense situation. Although easy-going most of the time, he is fiery and aggressive in battle. He always has a sense of humour but can sometimes be a little immature, often joking around with the likes of Patti and Black☆Star and teasing some of his friends. He sometimes squabbles with his friends, but is always there for them when the situation calls for it. As seen in the Salvage story arc, he shares Black☆Star's love of food, and can be a bit of a glutton, immediately proceeding to roast some peanuts in the Gluttony Chapter with Pot of Fire before eating it. He is seen to be brave, but also on the reckless side, as he tries to immediately find Kim after she flees the DWMA. This shows that he is quite caring and supportive towards his friends, and does not hesitate in trying to help them or to encourage them. He also gets along fairly well with his partners, Fire and Thunder, who are still only children, and is patient with them. He is very loyal to his team and his friends, and would even disobey orders and face danger head-on in order to help them. He understands his friends quite well, and always cheers them up when they are down, but also respects their pride and sometimes chooses to step back when he feels that his friends do not need his help, shown when he does not help Ox fight against some people who are insulting Kim for being a Witch. He does not hesitate in helping people in danger though, and is frustrated when he cannot do anything to help. Similar to Black☆Star, Kilik is shown to be quite hot-blooded, determined, headstrong and passionate, especially in battle. He can sometimes be inflexible, and loses his temper around others when his feelings get the better of him, especially when his friends get involved. However, he is not too proud to apologize if he does lose his temper. He is tough and resilient in fights, and is not afraid of fighting, even when he is outnumbered. In fact, he enjoys fighting, seeing it as a challenge, and can be quite competitive, although not as much as Black☆Star. He does not care about finesse in fighting, as long as he wins in the end. He dislikes sitting still and doing nothing and considers technical conversations and strategies to be quite boring. He is quite direct when it comes to telling people how he feels and can be quite aggressive to those he considers his enemy. He immediately expresses disapproval of DWMA teaming up with Medusa to defeat Arachne and he wastes no time in informing Medusa of his hatred of her when they meet, even threatening to beat up Witches like her. Although he is shown to be envious of Black☆Star for sharing a bedroom with Tsubaki, Kilik is one of the less lustful ones in the Spartoi team, having changed back relatively quickly after leaving the Lust Chapter. He sometimes expresses a lack of tact and awareness of the situation, sometimes unknowingly embarrassing some of his friends. Because of his slight ignorance of the situation or the feelings of others, he cannot use Soul Perception like Maka and Death the Kid. He is also supportive of Ox's feelings for Kim, and tries to cheer him up after he gets rejected. He even goads Ox and pushes him further to sought out Kim during Operation Capture Baba Yaga's Castle. With respect to his relations with other people, Kilik seems to be quite amiable. He seems to have a knack for making friends with people. He even ends up befriending a ferocious giant in the manga. When transformed into a female in the Lust Chapter of the Book of Eibon, his personality becomes more serious, and he expresses his despair when the female (now male) members of Spartoi begin to pay attention to the Succubus. He also shows a new infatuation towards men, as he blushes when Blair shows her new sexually attractive male form. However, after leaving the Chapter, his personality returns to normal. According to Soul, Kilik also seems to be interested in music. Soul states that Kilik can play drums quite well. Abilities U'tility Meister '- according to Azusa Yumi, one of Kilik's most special talent is his capability to hook into the Wavelength rhythms of different weapons and synchronize himself enough to wield them. His compatibility is also great enough to make use of the Vector Boost, which Ox Ford commented that Kilik himself made effective use of the Magic when he possessed it. * Pot Meister '''- centrally, Kilik is a Pot Meister, a Meister's who's skilled in the usage of gauntlet-like devices called "Pots". He combines his capabilities with that of his hand-to-hand combat skills, enabling him to take on multiple opponents as well as powerful opponents. * '''Gun-Type Meister - among other kinds of Wavelengths he can synconize and wield is gun-type weapons. He possess considerable skill with the Demon Twin Guns enough to use them in battle as well as Azusa's gunbow transformation, managing to hit barely grace Asura from Earth to the Moon. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combtant: Kilik is a skilled and very adept hand-to-hand combatant, his skills having earned him the reputation among one of the three top students in the EAT Class, only surpassed by Black☆Star and Death the Kid. Combining such skills with his Demon Pots, he's shown capable of besting the flawed Demon Tool Soldier 2 and even the Insight Demon Tool Soldier, who remarked that while he was capable of seeing his next twenty moves, he was unable to find a way to counter them. He also showed considerable skill when he fended off the Black Clown despite the creation able to withstand his attacks. * Instantaneous Maximum Firepower '''- according to Medusa, it is well known that Kilik himself is capable of outputting powerful attacks in an "instant", allowing him to achieve greater damage then average fighters while using the Demon Pots. This style of fighting has earned even recognition and the respects of Medusa when she stated the Black Clown being unaffected by his attacks was "adequate results". '''Enhanced Reflexes: Kilik possess excellent reflexes, capable of dodging gunfire from a Gatling gun, as a thrown moltov, a RPG, and the Vector Arrow spell from the Black Clown. Acrobatic Skill: Combined with his reflexes and agility, Kilik is acrobatic enough to vault over a wall much longer then himself. Trivia * Due to the lack of black characters within the majority of mangas, Atsushi Ōkubo created Kilik with the intention of making sure Soul Eater included one. * In the Official popularity poll taken by the manga's readers, Kilik ranked 14th. * Kilik's name is based off the central character in the West African folktale Kirikou and the Sorceress. * According to the Insight Demon Tool Soldier: Kilik is 13 years old, has a 26 inch waist, and a body fat percentage of 10%. * An early version of Kilik is seen during the Foundation Commemoration in the manga. That version of Kilik had a different hairstyle than he does now, wore a cap, and lacked eye-glasses. Two tall, light-skinned women were around Kilik, too; possibly making them early versions of Thunder and Fire. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Meister Category:Unknown Status